Nightclan Challange:Nightstar's Truth
by The Final Warrior ZnK
Summary: This is my Nightclan challange,i may be a Warrior but still,I like the Challanges Snowystar sends me


**Ballonclan**

**Leader: Chilledstar**

**Deputy: Sharpfang**

**Medicine Cat: Eagleheart**

**Warriors:**

**Flyingtail**

**Brightpelt**

**Nightclaw**

**Icestorm**

**Blueeyes**

Nightclaw flew around Silverpelt looking for prey,the camp far below spotted a V-shaped formation of thrushes flying through a cloud,Nightclaw stopped flying and glided down to his hunting patrol and mewed quietly.

"Let's get those Thrushes to camp,they could feed the whole clan."

Icestorm looked at him and replied "Yeah sure,but how will the two of us carry all of those back to camp?"

Nightclaw stared back at him and spoke back "We put em on our backs and glide back to camp,they are flying high,we pick them off and catch them while they are falling."

Icestorm nodded approving the plan,as they flew through the starry they closed the distance to the prey,when both of them pick off the back,they moved up to the next two,then the birds wouldn't be a problem though,Icestorm and Nightclaw were the best hunter of Ballonclan,as they hovered over the prey they soon would catch they were already a fox-length away from the two last thrushes,Nightclaw flew closer to the prey and bit its neck,quickly killing it,thanking the only clan who could fly higher than Ballonclan,Starclan,as he caught the prey,he placed it in his mouth,away from his teeth,he then dived down willing himself not to float upwards,falling faster and faster,he reached one of the falling pieces of prey,as he flew beneath it,catching it with his back,he then kept it leveled and headed to Icestorm who already had the remaining pieces of prey on his back.

"Ready to head back Icestorm?"

Icestorm looked at him with a contented expression "Come on let's take these to the queens first,they must be hungry"

The queens couldn't fly until their kits became apprentices,when a kit became an apprentice he or she took their first flight,leaping off the clan currently had no apprentices so they were in desperate need for new members since they only had five warriors,since Chilledstar was too sick to take her duties Sharpfang was the one taking her place.

When they arrived Sharpfang was already waiting for them expecting to see what both of them could hunt today,as they came in the cave's entrance Sharpfang looked at them,with an impressed look on his eyes.

"Well done,both of you" both Icestorm and Nightfang looked at the deputy with a proud look in their eyes,praises from Sharpfang were something rare,like when and apprentice could kill a fox.

Nightclaw was sleeping when the wailing sounds from the camp.

"Wake up!"

Nightclaw's eyes flew open with a shot of pain as a rat bit his shoulder,Nightclaw hovered only to hit his head on the roof of the warrior's den,he then flew back down,his claws tearing the rat apart,he then saw all of the warriors flying around the cave,not used to fighting in these close quarters,Icestorm and Flyingtail who fought in perfect synchrony were crashing on each other,then a swarm of rats went into the nursery,Nightclaw flew in the nursery dodging the other cats who were too busy fending off the invaders,Nightclaw say five rats on two queens,he flew in to help but then he saw five kits huddled in a corner,their eyes closed in fear as rats got closer and closer,Nightclaw flew in,standing between the kits and the rats,he knew he couldn't fend them off,but he could carry the kits away,he grabbed a kit with his mouth then spoke "Quick!Climb on my back" the kits were frightened but they quickly climbed on his back through his paws,then one kits slipped while Nightclaw started to float upwards,he couldn't go back,if he did,all of the other kits would die,he felt angry,not being able to do anything about it,but if he did go down,then the clan would probably have no more apprentices for at least six more moons,Nightclaw reached the cave and stopped near the Greatcliff leaving the kits near Chilledstar's den,then a dash of dark blue pelt rushed through the cave,flying faster than any cat could see,Chilledstar no doubt,when a cat deputy became leader he or she went flying as near as they could to the moon,until Starclan comes to them,granting them unimaginable speed and the power to allow other cats to fly as Chilledstar stopped,he coughed and fell to the ground,tumbling for a whole tree-length already bruised he couldn't fly,then the rats got over his body chewing him to bits right before the whole Clans eyes.

After the disaster only five cats were still alive,Sharpfang and Chilledstar both died protecting the ,Icestorm,Blueeyes,Flyingtail and Eagleheart were still then announced "When Chilledstar died he came to me before going to Starclan,he told me that the one who should become a leader is Nightclaw,Chilledstar saw what you did Nightclaw,it wasn't easy leaving the queens to die,but you made the right choice,and for that he acknowledged you as deputy,so you must fly to the moon until you receive the power of leadership.

Nightclaw flew through Silverpelt,flying faster and faster to the moon,as he got closer his eyes started to get heavier,he couldn't breathe anymore,he could almost touch the moon when he lost his consciousness.

He awoke on a clearing on the sky,stars beneath him and above him,when suddenly clouds came near,among the dozens of warrior ancestors he made out Chilledstar,Sharpfang and Brightpelt smiling at him,then he saw a white tortoise-shell with orange and creamy spots,he knew it was his mother Whiteface,he was crying when she smiled and said "You made me proud today son."Nightclaw stared at her when Chilledstar looked at him and spoke "I grant you the virtue of leadership,may you lead Ballonclan even on its darkest days until you have to join us on Silverpelt,im proud of you son."

None of the other virtues mattered,just knowing that his father forgave his choice was enough.


End file.
